Born Protector
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Tobias wakes up from a simulation to discover that everything that happened in "Insurgent" and "Allegiant" were not real. Tris is not even real. Well, not yet. But as he remembers her from the simulation, how will this change his outlook on life when she one day finds herself at Dauntless? ALLEGIANT SPOILERS. Rated T for safety. PLEASE read and review :) It helps so much. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, INSURGENT, ALLEGIANT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY. ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH

Born Protector

All I'm doing is standing still. Christina has collapsed from her grief. This can't be right, of course not. Tris is still alive, her eyes bright and her small body filled with power. I can usually tell when someone is lying though. Cara's not lying. Tris is really gone.

She beat even me at jumping first, the Stiff, who would've thought that a small Stiff would have jumped first? I lay awake in bed for a long time that night, letting my mind wander to what could have been, what was, and what it now is. We could have done so many things, Tris and I. Somehow, amidst my memories, I am able to fall asleep.

The funny thing about grief is that if there's too much of it, it dulls your sense so that you become a zombie. I fear that's what's beginning to happen to me. The only thought occupying my mind right now is Tris, even though I haven't shed a tear. Everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay and I just say yes and keep walking. Don't they know how I must feel? Tris was my world, my rock, and now she's gone. Today is the last day I get to see her. Life is just not fair.

When Christina and I get to the cemetery, a feeling of loneliness seems to wash over the entire others wanted us to go alone, since we knew her the best. It feels wrong to be talking about girlfriend in the past tense. Christina is still grieving for Uriah but she hasn't become a zombie. She is getting better. "I wanted to be here for both of you. She was my best friend, she was like the sister I never had." Christina says. We open the door to the cemetery and I am astounded by how bland the room is. Tris is laid out in the center of a stainless steel table in the center of the room. No one else is there. She is the only light there. She is so pale, just the thought of how cold she must be makes me shiver. I go up to her slowly and look at her peacefully closed eyes. I take her hand in mine and jump at the feeling of her ice cold skin. I begin massaging her hand and that soon turns into clenching. I just want one more words, one more kiss, one more. Is that too much to ask? Christina has tears in her eyes and she leans down and lightly kisses Tris's cheek.

"Bye Tris," Christina whispers and walks out the door. Now I'm left alone, in the pale light, with a figure that used to be and still is my world.

"Tris?" I ask softly. "It's me, Tobias. I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you more than I can bear. I will always love you. I hope that you've met up with Uriah by now. We all miss you so much, especially Caleb. He and I are all alone now. You were my world Tris, and you still are," I say, tears finally coming to my eyes. "Please look at me Tris! Just one more time! You're not just the Stiff that jumped first anymore. You lost that title the second you jumped in front of Al and let me throw knives at you." I smile, thinking of how funny that sentence sounds to anyone but us. "Do you remember that?" I ask. A tear falls from my face and onto her arm. She looks so perfect and beautiful. The bullet wounds are neatly hidden under and gray shirt and pants. Abnegation colors, not what she would have been wanted to be buried in. I get up and search the room for clothes. I pull out a black leather jacket and combat boots. I carefully lift her cold, limp body from the table and half expect her to help me put her jacket on. That doesn't happen. I hold her in my arms for a second before sliding the jacket on over her gray clothes. I pull off her drab shoes and tie up her combat boots. My Tris, all ready for battle once again.

"Remember when I said that I would fight off the bad dreams if they got to you? Well you may have to start doing that for me now," I say, clenching her hand again. She still doesn't wake "I don't want to loose you Tris, I can't handle it!" Tears stream down my face more freely now. "Please wake up Tris! Please!" She just stays there, unmoving and cold on the table, in the clothes I gave her, while I sit by her side and wait for a miracle.

"Wake up!" This time though, it isn't me that says it. Tris grows fuzzy and I suddenly feel dizzy.

"Tris?"I say. The world goes black and I loose sight of Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tobias, are you okay? Oh God, Tobias!" Someone is shouting at me. I slowly open my eyes and see that there is no table, no Tris.

"Where's Tris?" I ask angrily and sit up. There are important looking people sitting all around me, watching screens.

"This may be hard to understand, Four, but…"

"My name is Tobias," I say, confused.

"You said to call you Four after your first test, since you have four main fears," the man says. "Four, Tris doesn't exist."

Doesn't exist? What is he talking about? She just died and my world was stripped from me. "She's so real. What do you mean when you say that she doesn't exist?" I ask.

"You were under the final initiation test, these are all Dauntless leaders," the man says.

"Dauntless was destroyed," I say, puzzled.

"No, you've been in a very intricate simulation for almost a day now. We had to wake you up," the man says.

"So Tris isn't real? She isn't dead," I ask, a sense or eerie calm washing over me.

"There's no Tris, Christina, Will, Al, or Uriah. You are afraid of loosing the people close to you. That's your fourth fear," the man states. "You're the top of the class. Welcome to Dauntless, Four"

I start to get back into the motion of Dauntless as the days slowly pass by. Tris was not real, I have to keep telling myself this. Why did she seem so real? I'm at the top of the class right now, but I turned down leadership. I just want to help the fellow initiates, coming in a month. What if Tris is with them? I feel so much older than I did a few days ago. I lived for a year in a world that I created, without even knowing it. I miss Christina too. She was something like the comic relief there, and I need comic relief here. I slide into bed again and remember how Tris's hand felt on my own, warm and soft. I have to keep her from dying, no matter what the cost.

I stand by the net at the beginning of Dauntless. "If she is real somehow, she'll be the first jumper." I say to myself. I watch as the first shape lands in the net. I quickly pull the net down, almost hoping to see Tris. Instead, I see a Dauntless-born has jumped first. I ask and then shout their name as the first jumper. Some relief comes over me, a sense that it was just a serum, and that's all it ever will be.

I have to say, these are the worst initiates ever to wander into Dauntless. How they survived the train ride, I have no idea. Well, a few didn't. A few as usual, missed the jump. The Candor annoy me the most. "I don't want to touch knives because I could get hurt," one of them says. Their honesty disgusts me sometimes. Suck it up, you're in Dauntless, the brave! There's no Abnegation this year, as usual. A few Amity, Candor, but the most initiates are Erudite, which is strange. There's more of them than there are Dauntless-born. As I said, training them is a nightmare. Almost all of them drop out after being hit once across the jaw. Erik and I had to come up with a new rule that you can't drop out. This should help the future classes. But for now, I'll waste my time on these sorry excuses for initiates.

At the end of the year, only a few of the initiates have progressed to a point of becoming Dauntless. After the fear landscapes, a few threw themselves into the chasm. The only ones left that are ready to become Dauntless are a few Erudite, Dauntless, and one Candor. The rest become factionless, which I am almost sorry to say. Some go with smiles on their faces, other say nothing at all.

The day comes when we greet the next initiates. I still can't help but think of Tris. Her small, warm hand gripping mine. The nightmares have gotten better, but they'll always be there. I think about her less, but it is still hard. I've gotten over losing her as a fear, but murder has taken that fear's place, so my name is still Four. I look up and there is a figure that has jumped and is now in the net. I can tell it is a she be her laugh. I pull the net to me and I am face to face with the figure. It is dark, so I can't make out her face. I take her hands in mine and help her off the net. She has small, warm hands.

"What, did you get pushed?" I ask.

"No," she responds sternly.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Bea…" she trails off.

"Is it a hard one? You can pick a new name if you want, but make it good, you can't choose again," I say, recognizing her voice. She pauses for a moment more.

"Tris," she says with confidence. "My name's Tris."

This can't be happening. It just can't. I force myself to cover up any surprise that may have leaked out and say, "First jumper, Tris." I say to no one in particular. "Welcome to Dauntless."

"Thanks I guess," she says and smiles. Her smile. So beautiful and radiant, I can make it out in the darkness. A few helpers come to take Tris away and I am left waiting by the net, feeling utterly confused.

"What kind of simulation was I under a few years ago?" I ask one of the Dauntless leaders.

"The usual. Images, no sound. Just you and your fears," the man says.

"So you don't know anyone's names of who was part of my fear landscape?" I ask, surprised.

"No, only the man that watched over you. He's not supposed to tell us what he heard. Unfortunately, he's dead now."

They don't know who Tris is and why I connect with her. I don't know whether or no I should feel happy or afraid. "Why so many questions?" The man asks.

"I just had a little deja vu. It passed now though. Thank you," I say, and walk off, ready to train the new initiates.


	3. Chapter 3

I am surprised by how much better these initiates are than the last batch I trained. Only one missed the jump to the train and all of them seem to be picking stuff up quickly. Especially Tris. "You have a job to do. Stop thinking about her," I say to myself. And then she walks in. She doesn't look afraid like the others, she looks determined. She's talking to another girl with black hair that's a Candor, by the looks of it.

"Initiates," I say to get their attention. All eyes turn towards me. Her eyes are so beautiful. "Stop it!" I say to myself again. "I am Four, and I will be the one doing most of the training with you," I say. "I would like to get to know all of your names so I know who to call out when they do something, whether it be good or bad."

"What, you mean four, like the number?" a girl asks.

"Yes, what's your name?" I reply.

"Christina," she says. Christina, just like in the simulation.

"Why did you think you could talk to me like that? Would you like to become factionless right now?" I ask sternly. Christina quiets.

Initiates start rattling off their names. Another sense of deja vu. There is a boy named Will with blue eyes, Uriah, and Al. Tris is standing next to Christina. "Will and Uriah die. Al does too, but he deserves it. Tris dies too," I think to myself. "I have to do something to save them."

We start off with a tour of Dauntless. Afterwards, we give them some time to settle in. We analyze what they are capable of, and Tris is the weakest one out of the group, but she never gives up.

We start off the day with shooting. "You should've hit the target, at least once, even by accident by now," ills says to her. Typical Erudite. Their knowledge is very annoying sometimes. Tris is close to the target, but still misses.

"Eyes on your own target," I say to Will.

The next training exercise is knife throwing, which Tris excels at. "Nice grouping," Christina says. Tris's knives are all in the center of the target, nice for someone who can't shoot.

"These knives are too slippery," Al says. His grouping is all over the place.

"You complain too much. If they're too slippery for you, then would they be too slippery for Four?" Eric asks, motioning me forward. "Get in front of the target."

Al slowly gets in front of the target. "Wait, I'll do it," Tris says. She takes Al's spot.

"If you flinch, you're out Stiff. Four, make it close," Eric says and I pick up four knives. I look Tris right in the eye and she doesn't look scared at all. I thrown the first one to her right side and she breathes a sigh of relief. The next one goes to her left side. "Give her a little off the top," Eric says. I throw it again, right above her head. I look right at her again and aim for her left ear. It cuts her barely, but she doesn't flinch. "Points for bravery, Stiff," Eric says and everyone leaves. Tris walks next to me.

"You cut me," she says angrily.

"I meant to," I say, putting the knives back.

"You meant to?"

"You think Eric would've let you off without a scratch? You'd still be standing there if I hadn't hit you," I say, sticking to what I said in the simulation.

"So am I supposed to thank you?" she asks.

"You're supposed to be smart. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have," I say and walk away. I can't say that it didn't hurt.

The next day is fighting. Tris is paired with Mollie for the first fight, who takes her down in a heartbeat. Tris comes away with a black eye, but doesn't flinch when Eric pairs her with Peter minutes later. She fights harder this time, but Peter punches her squarely across the jaw and she goes down again. I am forced to walk away.


	4. The Ferris Wheel (Chapter 4)

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DONT OWN DIVERGENT, INSURGENT, OR ALLEGIANT. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. I USED SOME BOOK/MOVIE QUOTES HERE, AND THOSE ARE ALL OF VERONICA ROTH'S TOO

The day goes on, and it is time to play capture the flag. Tris is in the infirmary. She's in the red zone and if she misses this train, she will be factionless. I know that doesn't happen though. She runs after the train and I will grab her. Then she will be cocky towards Eric, like someone should. That's my Tris, never giving up. The train starts moving and I look out. No Tris. Maybe the simulation wasn't true for this.

A minute later, I hear boots and heavy breathing coming from the side of the train. There in her Dauntless uniform, bruised and battered, is Tris, running after the train. I hold out my hand and she grabs it. I swing her inside and she collapses into the train, breathing heavily. Christina and Will are there to give her hugs.

Eric comes up behind them. "Who let you out of the infirmary?" he asks intimidatingly.

Tris stands up and says, "I did."

No one crosses Eric and gets away with it. I think he is surprised by how much she fights. "Okay then," he says and walks back to his position.

We ride the train to the area and pick teams. Erik picks first. Then me. "Tris," I say

"Picking a weak team already Four?" Erik asks, tauntingly.

It may be weak, but it has brains. We get to the location and immediately hide the flag in a dark building, with several guards outside. Tris seems captivated by and old ferris-wheel. She begins climbing.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" I ask, cautiously following her up.

"No, I'm just trying too get a good vantage point," she says, looking over her shoulder at me. Her hair falls in front of her face and she pushes it away.

"Good thinking," I say.

"You don't have to come with me, you know that, right?" she asks and continues on.

I remember how Mollie beat her earlier in the day. "You should take it easy, you got thrown down pretty hard."

"I'm surprised you noticed, after you left the fight," she says, climbing faster.

"I didn't want to see how you lost. I like seeing you when you get back on your feet, like a Dauntless," I say. The ground is so far away now, but Tris keeps climbing.

Her foot slips as a rung breaks. She lets out a shrill sound before I catch her and help her back onto the ladder. She smiles at me in gratitude, but continues on.

"Maybe we should stop here. This seems high enough," I say and try to not look down.

"I can't see over the buildings yet," she says. "Are you, Four, scared of heights?" she asks, mockingly. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Everyone's afraid of something," I say. We continue up the ladder.

"There, in the lighthouse," she says, and points to a green glow coming from one of the buildings.

"Good job, Tris." It may be dark out, but I think she blushes.

We win Capture the Flag, and Tris is the one that captured it. She's still below the line, but only barely. The next day, we help deliver crates. Tris is in my line of sight, but something catches her attention and she walks behind the boxes. A few minutes later, she walks back out, looking slightly stunned. I don't ask why.

"Today we start your fear landscapes," I say to all the initiates. "How you do inside your fear landscape and your ability to face your fears will either hurt or help your ranking. Mollie, you're up first." Mollie, who never seems to be afraid of anything, looks at me with fear in her eyes. We enter the room, I give her the syrup, and watch as her fear landscape takes place.

She walks out with tears in her eyes "Tris," I say. I already know what's in her fear landscape, but I can't let it show. "Take a seat," I say, closing the door and motioning to a chair behind me. "Here, drink this," I says and hand her the serum.

"What's this?" She asks as she cautiously takes the drink from my hands.

"It'll put you into your fear landscape. Bottoms up." She swallows the drink and I watch onscreen as she is attacked by birds. The screen fuzzes out and she wakes up. I know exactly why. "How did you defeat the birds?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, I just did," she says, trying to hide it.

"What did your test results show? Before choosing day?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

"Abnegation," she responds flatly.

"Okay then, see you back here tomorrow," I say. She nods and leaves. It hurts me to see her like this. But I have to let the events play out if I am to save her in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY OR ITS CHARACTERS. ITS ALL VERONICA ROTH

The next day, the same thing happens, this time a glass box is slowly filling up with water. Tris fights against it and is soon at the top of the box, with feet of water beneath her. She takes another deep breath and looks through the glass. Again, the screen goes fuzzy and she wakes up. Again, she doesn't tell me what's going on.

"Look, I know what you are," I say to her before she leaves.

"I don't know what you mean," she says, acting puzzled.

"I'm changing your results from these tests to say Dauntless. You have to be be careful Tris," I say. I already know I what she is.

"Okay," she says and then leaves. I shouldn't feel separated from her, because she doesn't know that I like her, but I feel as if she's drifting away. Tris has made her way up the list, and is now above Peter. Al has gone into the red. That night, I walk down the halls like I did while I was under the simulation. I turn the corner and I see three people in all black clothes running towards the chasm. "Tris," I whisper. Just like in the simulation. I run up behind them just as they are about to throw her off the edge of the cliff. One of them has his hood off, Al. I quickly swipe him off his feet and give him a nice punch in the jaw. I can tell the next one is Peter by the way her screams after I twist his arm backwards. I attack against the other two while Tris hides behind the corner, watching. Once all three are knocked out, I walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, breathless.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says, but her voice cracks and there are tears in her eyes.

"Come on," I say, and she follows me.

We end up in my room, with her sitting on the edge on my bed and a cloth between my hands. "This is going to sting," I say, and carefully wipe the blood off her hands. She puts her hand on mine and looks into my eyes. Her shirt is torn and her face is bloodied, but she has never looked more radiant. "It's okay to be afraid," I say.

"But I'm not afraid. I don't know why," she says and looks into my eyes. "Everyone's afraid of something, even you."

"You're not afraid of anything though. The fear landscapes you passed with ease, and you're not afraid of heights, like yours truly here," I say, gesturing to myself. She smiles a little. "Fear does something strange to people. But not to you. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. I'll get you a shirt," I say and she nods. I go into my closet and pull out a thin black sweater. I come back into the room and she is just sitting there, on the edge of the bed, a washcloth in-between her hands.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want, I'll take the floor," I say and she nods.

"Jeanine will want me gone if I keep doing the fear landscapes this way. Four, she's going to kill me," she says, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm not going to let that happen, okay?" I say sternly. This time, I will stop Jeanine and the Erudite from taking her from me.

"Okay," she responds.

Everything is going exactly like it did in my simulation, and I feel as if there is nothing I can do to stop anything. But I can save her. I can save her and Will and Uriah from death. If only I knew how. I catch Tris alone in the hallway again. "Meet me in the fear landscape room tonight," I say. She looks puzzled but nods.

After dinner, I sneak into the room and hook up a dual fear landscape inducer. This will let her into my fear landscape. Hopefully, she won't be in it like she has before.

"Hi Four, what are we doing here?" she asks as she steps inside.

"You have to learn to face your fears like a Dauntless would in order to hide from Jeanine," I say, and put one end of the wire to her head, and the other to mine.

"How will we do that?" She asks.

"I'm going to take you to my fear landscape to show you how to face your fears like a Dauntless. You ready?" I ask, and hand her the serum. She drinks it and the world fades away.

My heart stops in my throat as I look down 30 stories below us. I still can't evade this fear, no matter how hard I try. "See, a Divergent would know this isn't real and jump off, but you have to blend in," I say, cautiously standing up.

Tris doesn't look fazed at all by the height and follows me as I start to stand. "How do I blend in?" she asks.

"Do what a Dauntless would. In this case, we head to that building," I say and start forward. Jeez, it's a long way down. I put one foot in front of the other and the narrow span of pipes crake below our weight. We hop into the building and into a steel box. "Next fear, confinement," I say. The walls start closing in. "Remember, do what a Dauntless would."

I can already see her brain working. I start to panic just a little. These stupid fears! They always get the best of me. Tris picks up some nails from the floor and jams them in-between the closing in walls. The walls gradually come to halt. "This is amazing," she says. "I've never been so close to a person before." I crack a smile. The box fades away and the next fear shows up.

"Next fear, murder," I say. I am now pointing a gun at someone's head.

"Who is she?" Tris asks.

"An innocent. I have to look at her to defeat my fear, but I always have to look away." Ever since my first fear landscape, the person that I have shot has been Tris, just like David shot her. This time, it isn't Tris. I still look away as I pull the trigger. The room fades away and we are standing in a house. My house.

"Where are we now?" Tris asks.

"This is my worst fear," I say. Loud footsteps come at us from the other side of the room. I still shiver when I see him. My old man, with a belt in his hand.

"Hello there son, how's life?" he asks tauntingly.

"That's Markus Eaton. Why did he call you his son?" Tris asks. Suddenly, there are five Marcus's standing around us, all with belts int heir hands. Tris gets behind me as I punch the one right in front of me. Marcus goes down. And we wake up.

"Marcus only had one son, and he left for Dauntless. Then you must be…" she trails off and looks into my eyes.

"Tobias. My name was Tobias Eaton."


	6. Chapter 6

Tris comes up slowly next to me on the balcony of my room. "Is that why they call you Four, because you have four fears?" Tris asks quietly.

"Four then, four now. I keep going in there, but I don't think I'll ever loose them," I say. She wasn't there. Loosing Tris wasn't my worst fear!

She quiets again. Her eyes fall to my back, where a small portion of my tattoo pokes out. "Can I ask you something?" she says. Her voice is so pretty.

"Sure," I respond, looking at her.

"What's your tattoo?" she asks innocently.

"You want to see it?" I ask in response. She nods curtly.

I pull off my shirt in one motion and her mouth widens a little as she sees the tattoo on my back. I know exactly what happens next. That stupid simulation! I want to guess at what happens next, not do what I did earlier. But if I change my ways, we may never be together.

"Thats amazing," she says and softly runs her hand down my back to the waistband of my jeans. Her hand is so warm and soft. She takes in the intricate lines and her eyes lans on the symbols of the five factions that fall down my spine. "The factions, why do you have all of them?" she asks.

"I don't want to be just one thing, I can't be. I want to be brave. I want to be selfless, and intelligent, and honest, and kind," I say, turning around to face her. She's so beautiful with her hair down. "Well, I'm still working on kind," I say. She smiles a little. I cup her face with my hand and kiss her. She doesn't resist. Her lips are smooth and warm, just like her hands. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and gently releases from the kiss. I hate that small part of my brain that looks for negativity in absolutely everything "You could be kissing a dead girl if you don't do your part right," it says. This time though, I ignore it.

"I don't want to go too fast," she says softly.

"It's okay, I've already got my spot on the floor," I say and smile. She smiles back and puts her head on my shoulder. Together, we watch the sun rise on my balcony on the day that could decide both of our fates, whether she knows it or not.

The next day is the final fear landscape, and all of the Dauntless leaders will be watching. Tris and I head for lunch when we see people rushing towards the chasm. "Al," I think to myself. The simulation is becoming even more true. We walk towards the chasm and Tris gasps and she sees Al being pulled from the chasm's bottom.

"Al," she whispers. I turn her around and we go back to my room.

"It's my fault he died," she says as she sits on my bed. No lunch today.

I sit down next to her and put my arm around her. "He wasn't going to make the cut anyways. Fear does strange things to people. He chose his own fate. Come on, let's go get this final test done."

"Remember, do what a Dauntless would do in there. This is all of your fears, in order of how bad they are," I say to her quietly as she walks up to the chair. She nods. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she says. I leave and go to the side of the room. Tori gives her the serum and I watch as she is barraged by birds in her first fear landscape. She doesn't go into the water this time. She runs right towards the fire band I can almost see her mind working. She picks up a large stick and waves it at the birds to fend them off.

"Good job Tris," I say to myself. "Just like a Dauntless would do."

She is in the glass box next and the water is pouring in. Tris looks afraid of the water, but then she remembers what I told her. She takes off her jacket and rams it into the water pipe, stopping that fear landscape. The next fear landscape I have prepared myself for, since it was in my simulation, happening the exact same way. I still feel embarrassed when I am in her fear simulation, with all the Dauntless leaders watching. "I'm afraid of loosing her, she's afraid of being with me," I think to myself. "Embarrassment, here I come."

I watch as the simulation me starts to lift up Tris's shirt and she pushes it back down and says, "stop." I stop for a second but then push her onto the bed and start kissing her. "Tobias, stop," she manages to say, but I continue. In response, she slaps me across the face and then wakes up, looking slightly scared. She spots me at the edge of the room, grinning, and smiles in response. But this is still a simulation, and I am watching, embarrassed, as Jeanine hands her a gun in the simulation to kill her parents.

"Almost there," Jeanine says. "Who will it be?"

Tris takes the gun and looks at that moment, scared. "Be a Dauntless Tris," I think.

I watch as she shoots her family and finally wakes up from the simulation for real.

"Congratulations Tris," Jeanine says as Tris walks towards me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Tris says, color flushing her cheeks.

"See what? We'll get through this together," I say, smiling.

We get back to my room and I remember what the Erudite are planning. "Tris, can I tell you something very important?" I ask her. She nods. "The Erudite have a plan to kill all the Divergents and take over Abnegation," I say.

"How do you know this?" she asks.

"I've been spying on the Erudite. They're in mass numbers here, they want to turn us all into soldiers and then use us to take down our home faction," I say.

"How do we stop this?" she asks.

"Just go with it. Whatever anyone else does, you do too. Blend in, act like a soldier, be mindless. The Divergents won't be affected by the serum," I say. "If you see someone under the simulation, shoot them somewhere so that the pain will wake them up, but you can still save them, like in the arm or leg" I say, remembering how Will dies. He won't die this time. "I'll be with you the entire time, though we may be separated, okay?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

"What if they find me? How will you escape the serum?" she asks.

I interlace my hand into hers and smile.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TROLOGY. VERONICA ROTH DOES

They start lining us all up to put "trackers" in us. Tris looks back at me, but then continues to get hers put in. I get mine in too and I can't say that it doesn't sting. The invasion has begun.

I get up when I see and hear people moving in unison outside. I quickly tie my boots and head outside in the same robotic fashion. The entire Dauntless compound is under Erudite command. I can't see Tris and I begin to panic. They split us into two rows and we continue walking.

"Hey, guys, what are we doing?" asks one of the Dauntless. He is out of line and is acting normal. But he is Divergent. The Dauntless leaders that aren't under simulation laugh and then shoot him.

"Oh gosh,Tris. It'll be okay, just blend in," I think to myself. They pack us all into the train and we start off to Abnegation. No more guns are fired.

We all stand in perfectly straight lines on the train, not moving, not talking. The silence is killing me. "Where's Tris?" I keep asking myself. There is some slight movement from behind me. I don't dare to turn around to see which soldier probably fell down. The movement gets closer. Still no sound though, and I keep my eyes fixated forward. "This is slightly different than the simulation. Because in the simulation, I wasn't able to help Will and I couldn't comfort Tris because I had no idea what was happening. The movement grows even closer until she is standing right next to me. I keep my eyes fixed forward and she steals a glance into them. Her mouth opens a little. She probably thinks I'm a soldier. Her hand is right next to mine and I know exactly what to do. Without looking down, I slowly reach my hand to hers. I intertwine my fingers with her small warm ones and she squeezes back and lets out a small sigh of relief. I move my thumb in a slow circle over her hand. We stand there, two seemingly unimportant soldiers on our way to war, our hands tightly interlocked.

When we exit the train, half of Dauntless is already ahead of us. "We have to find my family," Tris says quietly.

"Where do they live?"I ask. We proceed in robotic fashion towards her house and open the door. Tris searches frantically for her parents. "Tris, they're gone," I say. Tears well in her eyes. "We have to go."

We open the door to go outside an barely make it out before we freeze in front of Eric. I catch sight of Tris move behind a house. "Even the amazing Four, is brain-dead," Eric says mockingly. "I should've been top of the class. And you, shouldn't have turned down that leadership position." I can't help it, something is in my eye. I block just as Eric turns to leave. Darn, he caught that! "Wait a minute," he says.

"What is it?" one of the leaders says.

"I think he's awake. Let's test it," Eric says and puts a gun to my head. All of a sudden, Tris bursts out from her hiding place and points a gun to his head.

"Don't you move," she says angrily.

"Sheesh, Stiff, okay," Eric says and slowly goes to the ground. He ducks his head and leg sweeps Tris while the other man points a gun to my head. Eric forces Tris up and they move us into a house.

"Four, divergent?" Jeanine asks once we are inside the house. "Ant Tris, I should've suspected," she says, coming closer. Tris lashes out and grabs her shoulder."I want her killed and bring him with me, I can use him," she says and the men force us out of the door. I hold Tris's eyes as we are pulled in two separate directions. The force my head down, but I pick it up and force my eyes to hers one last time.

We stand by the car one last time until we hear two gunshots. "This isn't the way it was in the simulation," I think to myself. "Everything I did is gone. She's dead even sooner now because of me," I think.

"That's that, let's go," Jeanine says and they push me into the car and we head off.

I struggle when they put me into the simulation. I struggle still when I am in it. Hours have gone by and I'm still fighting Jeanine. "Let's try this one," she says, and pokes another needle into my neck. Everything fades away and I can no longer control my movements. "That's the one," she says and smiles.

There's a sharp bang followed by more coming from outside. But I can't move! All of a sudden, the doors burst open and there is Tris, her hair down, coming to kill Jeanine. Except Jeanine is in the other room.

"Four?" she asks and slowly comes up to me.

"I'm here Tris, I'm here!" I yell, but she can't hear me.

"Look at me Four. You're in a sim," she says, insisting and breathing hard. I am forced to stand up against my own will.

"He can't hear you," Jeanine says. "Amazing, isn't it? Everything we think of that makes up a person, thoughts, emotions, history, all wiped away by chemistry."

"Four," Tris tries again.

"He's gone, and we're all safer for it."

I'm right here! Tris!

"Safer? How are we safer?" she asks.

"The brilliance of the faction system is the conformity of the faction removes the right of anyone exercising their independent will. Divergents threaten that system. Don't get me wrong, there's a certain beauty in your resistance. But it's a beauty we can't afford," Jeanine says, and walking into the other room.

Tris keeps looking at me, hoping I can save her from myself, but I can't. I can't help myself as I lunge forward at her, the person I am trying so desperately to save, controlled by Jeanine. "Stop!" I scream at myself and try to do everything possible to stop myself from hurting Tris. It is as if I am just a bystander, watching myself hurt her. As Gatsby said, "I was within and without."

I throw multiple punches, most of which she avoids, but she takes a few too. I hit her in the head and block any of her futile attempts to hurt me. "Tobias, please stop," she says, her eyes pleading. I keep coming, throwing punches at her. She ducks and the next thing we know, we are on the floor, grappling. She finally goes down and I pin her with my arms. She reaches for her gun and points it at me. "Four, don't move," she says. I don't move.

"Snap out of it!" I yell again to myself. Tris slowly turns the gun around so that it is pointed at her own bloodied head. My hand slowly goes around it. My hand around hers, around the gun that could right now end her life. "Tris, what are you doing? Tris?" I say again, but she can't hear me.

"Tobias, it's okay. I love you, and you know that. It's okay, I love you Four," she says. Tears spill out of her eyes and mix with the blood on her face.

"Let me out!" I scream to myself. I force my mouth to open slightly, but she doesn't see it.

"It's okay, really, Tobias. I love you," she says again, her grip tightening on where the trigger is. I keep fighting, and the simulation is wearing away from my free will. "One more push," I say to myself. And it shatters. The simulation goes away and leaves me feeling dizzy, but relieved. Tris is looking at me, the gun still pointed to her head. She must see something in my eyes, like the horrible anger and fear has melted away. I smile softly at her, my eyes tearing up also. Me, Four, almost crying. What have I come to?

"Four?" she asks softly. Her grip on the gun slowly releases and I nod. An Erudite comes to see what all the non-death-yet is about and I greet them with a bullet to the head.

"Four, I command you to-" Jeanine starts.

"I don't want to hear it. How do you shut down the simulation?" I ask sternly. She doesn't answer and tries to run away. Tris picks up a knife, throws it, and makes Jeanine's hand meet the glass command board. A look of pain crosses her face. We look on screen and I see Christina, about to take aim at the Abnegation. Jeanine is still trying to escape. I catch Tris' eye on a simulation injector and immediately know what she ant to do. I load up the simulation and throw the gun to Tris.

"Don't get me wrong, there's a certain beauty in your resistance," Tris says and injects the serum into Jeanine.

"Turn off the simulation," Tris says. Jeanine is forced to comply as the simulation takes ahold of her. We watch her hands work as Christina brings up a gun and suddenly puts it back down again, looking puzzled. She runs from the scene, obviously headed towards Dauntless. The simulation has been turned off.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to go Tris," I say to her. Tris gives Jeanine one final kick before taking off after me. I hear her footsteps behind me as we exit the room and are joined by Caleb, a few others, and the despicable Marcus.

"Son-" he starts.

"Let's go," I say.

We all run after the train that will take us to the end of the line. I get on first and open up the hatch. I pull in Caleb and even Marcus so all that is left is Tris.

"I got ahold of Christina. She's at Dauntless right now but she says she'll get on another train to we're going," Caleb says once he's inside.

I pull in Tris next. She looks weaker than usual and very pale. "Tris, grab on," I yell to her. She barely reaches my hand and grabs on. We take a second to look into each other's eyes before she half collapses onto the train floor. "Tris?" I ask. "Are you alright?"

"Who, me?" she asks, dazed.

"No, Caleb. Who else?" I say, kneeling down next to her. She is holding both her hands to her side and I gently pull them away. When I see her hands, everything inside me drops. Her hands are caked in crimson.

"When did this happen?" I ask her, ripping off part of my shirt to help the bleeding.

"When we stormed the compound. Tobias, both my parents died today," she says sadly. She's hiding something else though too. Will died also and I couldn't stop it. But I can't let her know.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you're not going to die, do you hear me?" I ask her. This is much different than the simulation now. From now on, I just have to go with whatever I do. "Caleb, you're supposed to be smart, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why?" he asks.

"Is there anyone you trust in Erudite, someone that may be able to help Tris?" In times of dire need, even I will ask for help.

"There's one person, his name's David. I trust him," he says sternly.

"Can you contact him?" I ask.

"I think so." Caleb pulls out this device that has two parts, one on the bottom that has numbers, and the other that has lots of little icons. "Have you never seen a cell phone before?" he asks, almost mockingly.

"Of course not, I'm a warrior, not a techno geek," I say back. He calls David and tells him to meet us by the fence.

"I sure hope this guy can help her," I say to Caleb. He nods.

"I called Christina and she say's she'll meet us where David meets us."

"Tris?" I say. She is nodding off in my arms. "Don't go to sleep," I say.

"Okay, for now," she says. I can see that she's struggling to keep her eyes open. I rip off another piece of my shirt and press it to her side. How can something as small as a bullet, cause so much death? I've never wondered this before, when I was the one doing the shooting. It's only now, when I witness its' effects that I can truly see the hurt it cause people. "You know what's funny?" she whispers.

"No, what?" I ask, leaning in closer.

"It took all this for me to tell you that I love you and you still haven't said it," she says and half-heatedly smiles.

"I love you, Tris, and I don't know why I didn't say it before. You mean so much to me. You're so determined and caring. You're the one thing I try to be but can't," I say to her softly.

"You're kind, Tobias, just in a different way that everybody else. Like with bullets and I'll save you if you need help kind of attitude. That's what I love about you," she says and smiles again.

"You also have an amazing sense of humor and sarcasm," I say to her. The train comes abruptly to a halt. Tris cringes in pain. "What's going on up there?" I shout to Caleb.

"Nothing, we've reached the end of the line. David is here to meet us," he says, almost excitedly.

I nod and gently pick up Tris, who says nothing. "Are you scared Tris?" I ask.

"I'm Divergent, you silly. Of course not. But then again, this isn't a simulation," she says, her voice drifting off. I stand there next to the train for a second, holding Tris in my arms, as Caleb talks to the only man that can save her.

I slowly walk towards where Caleb is standing, holding Tris in my arms. She is growing cold and her breathing is slowing. "I didn't go through all this just to see you die a different way, Tris!" I yell in my mind. Her side is soaked with blood. "Can you help her?" I ask sternly.

"Yes, I can, but I need to sneak her into an Erudite building, like a hospital, something that is run by Erudites," David says. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I don't trust about him.

"Can we get her there soon?" I ask, growing more worried by the minute.

"How do you think I got here? Follow me," he says. We follow him around the corner of one of the buildings. "In there, hook her up and I'll get the engine started," he says, motioning to a small hovercraft.

"Wow," I say. Even the Dauntless, the warriors, never use hovercrafts. "How did he get this?" I ask Caleb.

"He's kind of high up in the rankings. He helped to train me and get me out of a few close calls. I trust him," Caleb says, helping me put Tris down on a small bed in the middle of the hovercraft.

"Stop saying that, or you'll make me stop trusting him," I say, hooking an IV into Tris's arm, which she winces at. "Come on, Tris, you can't be afraid of a little needle."

"It's a needle," she says, and gives a half-hearted smile.

"Hang on for me, okay," I say and place a bandage on her wound.

"Ouch," she says. The hovercraft takes off and we start towards the nearest Erudite building. Her blood quickly soaks through the bandage and I am helpless to stop it. I hate the feeling of helplessness, the knowledge that nothing you do can stop what is going to happen. But I will find a way to save her, even at the cost of my own life. I'm writing my own ending now.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY OR ITS CHARACTERS. VERONICA ROTH OWNS IT ALL

After twenty minutes in the hovercraft, Tris is struggling to stay conscious. "Tris, stay with me. Don't go to sleep," I say, squeezing her hand.

"But sleep is so peaceful," she says and yawns. "Four, I love you, you know that?"

"Don't you say your goodbyes Tris. We're almost there," I say. As if on queue, the hovercraft comes to an abrupt stop. Tris grimaces in pain.

"Are we there?" I ask. I am greeted by the hovercraft doors opening and a gun in my face.

That's why I had a funny feeling about David. Here he is, pointing a gun to my head in front of a hospital. Gosh, do I feel stupid. "Carry her inside," he says sternly.

I reluctantly pick up Tris and carry her into the hospital. "Second room to your left," he says, poking my back with the gun. I go into the room and lay Tris down on the bed. A few nurses rush over and hook her up with some IV and some other tubes.

"We need her at full health before we test the weapon," he whispers to one of the nurses. He seizes my hands and puts handcuffs on them and I don't resist.

"What weapon? Where's Caleb?" I ask. I could care less about Caleb, but this weapon sounds interesting.

"Caleb is factionless, where he will be forgotten about, remember nothing, and soon die. As for you, what are we going to do with you?" he asks mockingly, pacing the floor in front of me. "I could wipe your memory too, but it would be more fun for you to see her forget about you," he says and looks at me. "Oops, I've said too much."

"You're going to wipe her memory?" I ask.

"Not just hers, everyone's. I was going to let you figure it out, but as you are, being stupid enough to trust me, I didn't think you could figure it out by yourself."

Again, I am stuck standing still. "You won't get away with this," I say.

"Really? Who's going to stop me?" he yells. "Who's going to save you? You have no hope, Mr. Eaton, none," he says and pushes me into a chair. "You will sit and you will watch her wake up and then you will watch her be taken from you." He takes a long chain and ties me tightly to the chair. He then turns to leave.

"You're wrong. I'm a Dauntless. I'm no Erudite, but I know that hope exists in everything. As long as as I live, I will always have hope," I say strongly.

"How far can hope get you in a world that is falling down around you?" he asks.

"It can get me as far as it needs to," I say. All out of comebacks, David leaves, slamming the door, and I am left tied to a chair, looking at Tris.

"Four, Four," someone says.

"Go away," I mumble, still half asleep. I feel something warm on my hand and snap awake at once. There, sitting up in bed, is Tris. Her hand is on mine and she looks very confused. I look down and remember that I am tied to a chair.

"What's going on? I remember being shot and then a guy David came to help us," she says.

I slowly get into a better sitting position and grip her hand. "He's not on our side. He wants to erase everyone's memory, starting with you. He did this to me. I'm so sorry for being so blind!" I say, tears coming to my eyes. "You always pay for my mistakes."

"What mistakes? This is the only one you've ever made," she says, putting her hand up mine. "Where's Caleb?"

"They threw him out to the factionless. I'm sorry, Tris." I can see that she finds this all very hard to understand.

"It's okay. I won't remember any of this soon anyways," she says.

"You can't give up. Not now," I say.

"What else is there to do? I'm wounded, you're tied to a chair. No one knows we're here," she says, a tear running down her cheek.

"As long as we're together, we'll be okay," I say, moving my handcuffed hands to dry her tear.

"Isn't that sweet?" David says to us. I didn't even hear him come in. "I think you'll be all healed in a day, wouldn't you think, Tris? That regeneration serum has really helped your wound. Carry on," he says, smiling, and walks back out the door.

"We only have a day," she says.

"Don't let him get to you. What do you want to do?" I ask and smile at her.

"Well, I'm in a bed and you're handcuffed to a chair. What can we do?" she replies, a smile spreading across her face. So we just sit next to each other and tell our secrets, our memories, our lives. She explains everything in such detail that it seems like a work of art while mine is like a gray slab of concrete. I already know her story, thanks to that stupid simulation, but I listen to the way she tells it anyways. Caleb hiding books under his bed, funny Christina stories, her parents.

"That's about it," she says and smiles at me. After hours of just talking, we have nothing else to talk about. "I have one more question for you though. When did you fall in love with me?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. "When I saw that a Stiff had the bravery to jump first. When you ran after the train to capture the flag. When you climbed the ferris wheel without a second thought. When you stepped in front of Will and let me throw knives at you. The list is endless," I say to her. She blushes at me. "When did you first fall in love with me?" I ask her and she smiles in response.

"Almost right after I first saw you," she says. She sits up slightly straighter and puts her head on my shoulder. "You were so strong and demanding, and you still are. But I'm glad there's a soft side to you too," she says, a tear falling down her cheek. "I will forget everything about you while under the simulation. I'm pretty sure this one will be Divergent-proof." She gives a small smile. I know where she's going with this.

"You'll be alright. We'll find a way out of this, just like we always do," I say to her.

"I'd rather die than be without you," she replies.

"But I'll be here the entire time. Tris, I will help you through this. I promise," I say, clasping her hand into mine.

"I believe you," she responds. She restates her head on my shoulder and gives a big sigh. She's still so strong, even with her life flowing out of her. Her hands are warm and small in mine. I run my finger in circles over the back of her hand, just like I did when we were headed towards Abnegation in the train. She falls asleep a few minutes later and I am left alone in the room, her head on my shoulder, listening to the hum of the air conditioner, awaiting doom.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews and follows and such mean the world to me :). I will answer any and all questions that you have. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Divergent" or its characters.**

**Thank you guys for making it this far! Please comment/review. That means the world to me :)**

I guess I must have fallen asleep because I am jolted awake by a punch to the jaw. I snap awake and realize that Tris is not longer by my side. "Where is she?" I hiss angrily at David.

"Where do you think?" he says. He undoes my handcuffs and points a gun to my head. "I will escort you to the restroom. You will go before the main event." He takes me to the bathroom and gives me one minute. I can't do anything else. I will never see Tris again if I leave, and that Erudite knows it. So I finish up and walk back outside, where my handcuffs are returned. "Move," David says, putting the gun to my back, forcing me to move forward. This is definitely different than the initiation simulation. But David being the bad guy is the same.

We walk for about ten minutes, through winding corridors, like a maze. We finally reach a room and David slides a card through the slot and it opens. When it opens, I see Tris strapped to a table, her face wet with tears. "Tobias," she says quietly.

"You!" I yell and lunge at David. A huge jolt of electricity runs from my hand up and down my body, causing me to go down on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Another failed attempt. Regular handcuffs wouldn't have been enough. Ready to say goodbye?" he asks mockingly. He holds up a long needle filled with red liquid, the memory serum. "After this goes in, you have about a minute before it's bye-bye memories!" I watch as he walks over to Tris. She turns her head this way and that, and resorts to spitting on him. He slaps her across the face. "That's not very nice," he says and injects the serum into her throat. He then steps back and releases her binding. She collapses on the floor and I rush over to her. My handcuffs fall off and I scoop her up from the ground.

"Tobias, that's you right?" she asks silently.

"It's me," I say reassuringly. I make small circles on her hand with my thumb which makes her smile. "You'll be okay."

"Where am I?" she asks. "Where are we, Four?" she asks, puzzled.

"What's my name?" I ask her, scared.

"Four." She's loosing her memory fast.

"That's right. And who loves you?" I ask her.

"You do," she says and smiles at me. Her heart is beating faster as she struggles to remember it all. "I don't want to loose you Tobias!" she yells, obviously fighting it. She buries her head into my shoulder again and cries. "I can't."

"How heart warming," David says. "If you can't live with the pain, here," he says and throws a gun our way, the exits the door.

Tris picks up the gun. "Put that down," I say to her and take to gun.

"I don't want to live in a world where I don't remember you," she says, tears streaming down her face.

"I can help you," I say sternly.

"Once I loose my memory, he'll kill you, Four. I won't be able to stop him because I won't care," she says, choking on her sobs.

"It'll be okay, just you wait and see," I say.

"Okay. I trust you, Four," she says. Her pupils become big and her heartbeat increases even more. "Who are you?" she asks quietly. "I know you." She's fighting inside herself and I can't do anything about it. I'm still loosing her, but in a more painful way it seems.

"It's okay, just let go," I say. She looks into my eyes. I am so captivated by her looking at me that I don't notice her hand picking up the gun and slowly pointing it to her own head. She smiles at me again just as my eyes go wide and I see what she is about to do. "Tris, no!" I scream.

"I love you, Four," she says, another tear going down her cheek. I can't stop it this time. I reach out for the gun and move over her in what seems like slow motion. The gun goes off. The last thing I see is her smile before I loose consciousness.

**HOW IS IT SO FAR? ALMOST DONE :) PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ITS CHARACTERS. VERONICA ROTH DOES.

All I see is her. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind, her playful smile. Her tattoos. Her small and warm hand. Now she's gone twice, and both times I was helpless to save her. Life truly does suck. I am floating and I have no idea why, but I decide to keep on floating. I am barraged by memories of us. The ferris wheel, the knives, the invasion, the first time we kissed. So many memories in so little time. Life is also cruel in that way. It gives us so little time and such vivid memories of the things we love before it strips it away in the harshest way possible. "Tobias! Four!" she says in her beautiful voice.

"I'm sorry," I say. That's all I can muster. There is a bright light but as soon as it appears, it goes black again and I continue to float, into the endless void of my subconscious.

"Four!" someone shouts. It's not Tris this time. I cease floating for a second and the bright light gets brighter.

"No more simulations," I say. If I really am dead for some horribly random reason and this is just another simulation, the second I wake up, I'm ending it.

"Come on, wake up you idiot!" the same person yells.

"That's not nice," someone else says. Both voices are familiar.

"It's what he responds to. Wake up for crying out loud!" the person yells again. I have stopped floating all together and the light keeps getting brighter. Shrugging my shoulders, I go into the light.

My eyes open to stare at a pale white expanse. "What?" I whisper.

"Jesus, Tobias," the person from my "dream" says.

"Huh?" I ask, my eyes barely open. From what I can see and feel, I am moving. A large black shape looms in front of my face. I focus in on it and see that Christina is peering down on my. She has a massive scratch on one side of her face and her arm is in a sling. "Look who's up. Can I talk to you this way now?" she asks and smiles at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a small voice.

"It's kind of a long story, but after I found Caleb, the journey was easy," she says. Caleb then appears over me too and gives a small smile.

"What is going on?" I ask, trying to sit up. A horrible pain starts in my arm. Black dots dance in front of my eyes.

"We're almost there. Hang on," Christina says. But I can't. I let myself slip back into the void.

SORRY SHORT CHAPTER :)


	12. Chapter 12

More voices this time, but I don't know these. "Hand me the tweezers," one voice says. That doesn't sound good. I feel something warm drip down my back followed by an excruciating pain. I can not help but yell at the top of my lungs before everything goes black again.

I force my eyes open this time and am greeted by Christina, staring directly at me. At the sight of me opening my eyes, she hops back. "Sorry," she says and smiles, pulling a chair up next to my bed.

"What happened?" I ask. The horrible pain in my shoulder has lightened a little but it still extremely painful.

"It's a long story, but you seem to have nothing but time on you hands," she says. "So I got a call from Caleb saying that the Erudite guy was bad news and that he is also stupid, since he forgot to confiscate Caleb's phone before leaving him to die. I found Caleb quickly and he said that David was going to hurt you guys. So I left Caleb in a comfortable position and went to where Caleb said you would be. I cautiously went inside the building, my gun ready," she says, making a gun with her finger. "I walked around until I heard screaming, then went in that direction. I used a small explosive to blast open the door and when I walked in, I saw you on the floor, with a horrible wound on your shoulder. Tris was just standing there like an idiot, talking to David."

'"He tried to kill you," David said. And Tris believed him. I couldn't take it, so I burst from my hiding place and shot David in the head. At this point, Tris started screaming bloody murder, so I carefully knocked her out. I phoned in some help and you were transported to a real hospital, where you were taken care of. And now we are here," she says and gives a big sigh of relief.

It takes a minute for that to sink in. "So David is dead," I say slowly. Christina nods. "I'm alive."

"No duh."

"And Tris?" I say, my breath catching in my throat.

"Is still unconscious but I think she'll be okay," she says, a huge smile spreading across her face.

Tris is okay. She didn't die!? "So she's alive right? How?" I ask, puzzled and extremely happy.

"Because of you. You swung the gun so it didn't point at her but instead at your shoulder. The bullet hit your shoulder the worst and she was slightly injured. The main thing now is that her body is still fighting the memory serum. She can still be saved," Christina says, but her face drops a little.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"She may still not recover all of her memory. I may not be there, since she didn't care about me as much as she did you or Caleb or your parents for example," Christina says with a sad face.

"But that'll be okay because you can just make her remember you. Make her relearn who you are," I say, smiling.

"I like the drugged up Four! He always looks for the positive in everything! I've got to go. Get some sleep. The doctors said you may be able to see her in the next few days," Christina says and smiles before exiting the door. Tris is okay because of me. I can change my own fate. Anything is possible. I decide to close my eyes and let the sound of my own heart on the monitor lull me to sleep.

"Wakey wakey Four!" Christina says in the morning. It's slightly embarrassing but also funny to hear her talk to me like that.

"Huh?" I say, still half asleep. "Oh, hi," I utter and slightly open my eyes. Christina is standing by my bed with a few pieces of toast. "No cake?" I ask and smile.

"They said a very bland diet. There are no other Dauntless here, so no cake," she says, sounding disappointed. "Eat up."

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? READ TO FIND OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY OR ITS CHARACTERS. VERONICA ROTH DOES

I spend the rest of my day sitting in that stupid hospital bed, watching the blades of the fan go round and round. Boredom is starting to drive me crazy, even after just one day. Or is it anticipation? Or fear? Or all of them? So many unanswered questions, most of them never to be answered of thought of again. I guess I do eventually fall asleep because pretty soon it is morning again and I am feeling much better. Christina brings me more toast and I am able to sit up in bed without yelling out in pain. My shoulder has been heavily bandaged and my arm placed in a sling. They say I lost a lot of blood before I got here, which doesn't really worry me. "When can I see her?" I ask Christina.

"I could take you to her, if you want," she says. I nod in agreeance. Christina helps me into a wheelchair, since I have still not fully recovered and am quite dizzy when standing. The great Four, in a wheelchair, I guess I'm not so amazing anymore. I do get to wheel my own wheelchair with one hand, which doesn't work out, so Christina pushes me.

"She's in here," Christina says and silently opens up the door. The room is pretty dark except for a single light directly over Tris' head. Christina wheels me next to her bed. "I'll be back in a few hours. Yell if you need anything," Christina says and leaves the room as silently as she came in.

I look closer at Tris. Her blonde hair is still slightly spotted with blood. Her right arm is in a sling just like mine. There is an IV line hooked into her arm and a heart monitor next to the bed. I watch her breathe in and out, consistently. Her heartbeat seems normal to me. Then she begins to breathe faster and her heart rate increases. Just as it started, it dies down again.

"Tris?" I ask cautiously. Her heart rate goes up again. "It's Tobias. You know me. I love you, Tris." She keeps breathing hard but when I stop talking, it goes back to normal. "I will always love you, whether or not you remember me," I say and take her left hand in my left hand. She is breathing normally again and I just sit there and look at her until the hours pass and Christina takes me back to my boring room.

I continue to tell her everything that's happening when it happens. I tell her that I love her at least three times a day. I tell her why I fell in love with her. I do all of this hoping she will remember me, but what if she doesn't? It's like being in my fear landscapes. I keep going in there but I don't know if all of my repeated attempts are worth anything in the end.

On my sixth day in a row visiting Tris, I can finally walk instead f using a wheelchair. I get tired easily and am constantly dizzy but it's worth it to now be so dependent on Christina. I walk to Tris' room as usual and walk in to see that her heart rate is even faster than normal. I quickly sit down and take her hand in mine. "Remember, please, Tris." I say to her. Her breathing goes back to normal and I am left sitting in that room again. "Wake up Tris, please. I need you. You're my world," I say, tears coming to my eyes. I turn away to wipe my tears away and when I look at her again, she is looking back at me.

Through half-closed eyes, Tris is looking at me. "Hi, Tris," I say slowly, not wanting to spook her if she doesn't remember me. She just looks at me kind of puzzled. Her hair falls in front of her face and she pushes it back. It is in this moment that my heart drops to the pit of my stomach. "Tris, how are you feeling?" I ask quietly.

She takes a moment to look at me and I see her heart rate increasing even more. Then it steadily decreases. "Fine," she says smoothly.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask. The moment of truth.

I can see that she contemplates this for a second. Then she looks right into my eyes and I can see that she is struggling within herself, but she is winning against the serum. The light comes back to her eyes and she smiles. "I'm feeling just fine. Thanks to you, Tobias," she says. She wraps her good arm around me and sobs into my chest. A tear rolls down my cheek too. She remembers me! I sit there for a moment and hold her until her sobs ease and she looks at me again.

"You were right," she says.

"About what? Other than everything obviously," I says and smile.

"You said that fear doesn't shut me down, it wakes me up. You were right. It was fear that woke me up. Fear of not being able to remember you." She replies.

"I'm glad you do."

"Everything else is kind of fuzzy. I remember Caleb and my family, but I don't know where I am or was, how I got here, or who saved me after you shot yourself," she says, her smile dropping a little.

"We'll get all that figured out, don't you worry," I say reassuringly. At that moment, Christina comes in.

"I heard more voices than usual and-" she cuts herself off as she sees Tris look at her. "Hi Tris," she says calmly, walking over to where I am.

"Hi," Tris replies and lets go of my shoulder.

"So…how are things?" Christina asks. I can see it in her face that she believes that Tris has no recollection of her.

"Pretty good. Now that Tobias is here," she says, looking at me again. "How are things with you, Chris?" she asks, a smile spreading over her face.

A tear spills over Christina's cheek. "I thought you didn't remember me," she says and wraps herself around Tris.

"I remember only half of your name though, the Chris part. I remember most of what we did together though."

"Christina. But Chris is just fine," she says, a huge smile spreads on her face.

Okay then," Tris replies. I have to say, that even though today is bittersweet, it is the happiest day of my life.


	14. Chapter 14& Important Note

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**It means absolutely the world to me to be able to read any and all of the reviews that you guys give!**

In a week, Tris is released from the hospital with orders to take it easy. She wears a sling like me, and it is hard to hold hands, so we just walk next to each other. "How are you feeling?" I ask her as we walk around the hospital. The weather is pretty cloudy, but we both agreed that we needed a change in scenery.

"Alright. I still can't remember some things, which scares me, but I'm mostly okay," she replies. We stop walking for a second and just look at each other. "If anything, it's made me more thankful for everything. For you, friends, family, health, memories…" she drifts off.

"Me too. I can't live without you. It's like we're-"

"Dependent on each other," she says, finishing my thought. "I like that."

It starts to drizzle from the dreary, cloudy sky. "We should go inside," I say to her, but she doesn't move.

"I'm good, I like the rain," she says and smiles at me. "Have you ever kissed someone in the rain?" Tris asks.

"You're the only person I've ever kissed. I guess there's a first time for everything," I say to her and cup her face with my good hand.

"We're the most death defying couple out there. I like it," she says and looks into my eyes.

"I wouldn't change it for the world," I say, I get closer to her face and my mouth meets hers. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. We will always fit this way. Our lips stay interlocked and we move our good hands around each other. Tris and I stand there in the rain, our lips interlocked for almost a minute. We finally pull away and the rain begins to ease. I could say that a rainbow appeared, but that would be to storybook like. This is our story. "So, what now?" I ask her.

All she does in response is smile.

So I take her in my arms and we watch the rain ease away.

Nothing else in the world matters right now other than her and I.

We have the entire world and all of its changes at our fingertips.

And right now, I don't care if this is a simulation. And if it is, I am happy to stay in it, protecting and loving Tris until my final moments. Because this is my life now and I will accept what comes to me.

Real or not.

The End.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**HOW WAS IT? It was my first fanfic, so I hope that you enjoyed! Please comment/review. YOU READING AND FINISHING THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**

**A big thank you to jillianthefangirl for reviewing and to ****Kagome216812**** and ****larsnetizen**** for following!**

**PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW/RESPOND ABOUT ANYTHING IN THE STORY! **

**If you hated it, let me know. If you liked it, let me know. If you found grammatical errors, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THEM!**

**Thank you guys soooo much :)**

**More fanfics coming soon…**

**Thank you guys again for all of the support and everything. I will try my absolute best to make you all happy!**


End file.
